


Double Vision

by Arboreal



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal
Summary: As cliché as it sounded, Bucky met the love of his life for the first time on a crisp, sunny day in October.Twice.That second statement would take some explaining.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).



> Hello! This is just a quick and dirty (as in only edited lightly, not as in smut) prompt fill for [journeythroughtherain](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain). The prompt itself is at the end of the story.

When his phone rang and he saw his brother’s name come up on the screen, Tony almost let the call go to voicemail.  He loved his brother, he did, had idolized him when they were younger, but it was late and Tony was in a coding zone and the last thing he wanted to do was hear about his brother’s latest jet-setting exploits.

He debated with himself for a few seconds, before sighing and accepting the call.

“Hey, Wally.”

“Tony!  Buddy!  Little Bro!”

Tony rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help a fond smile even as he said firmly into the phone, “No.”

“Tony!” gasped his brother theatrically, “How can you be so cruel?  You don’t even know what I was about to ask!”

“You sound like every time you wanted me to cover for you as kids,” Tony responded dryly.  “And every single time I ended up in trouble right along with you.”

“I know, I know, and I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone yet, but …”

“Tell anyone about what?” Tony asked, curious despite himself, before sitting up straight.  “Wait, did Marguerite actually say yes?”

“How do you always do that?”

“Holy, crap.  Congratulations! She’s way too good for you.  Wait, what happened to all your plans about fireworks, a string quartet, and swans?”

“Well … I went to see her give that presentation at the biochemistry conference in Paris, right?  And you should have seen it, she was magnificent, and it just sort of … slipped out at dinner afterwards.”

“Honestly, it’s probably for the best.”

“Yeah, I know.  I didn’t know swans were quite so vicious.  Anyway, I can’t leave now, she just agreed to marry me, but Obie called and said he’d scheduled a last minute demonstration of the new Jericho missile system-”

“Wally, I have things to do here.  My dissertation is just around the corner.  Besides, we had a deal.  I come to SI after this and work for peanuts instead of creating my own startup, and in exchange my research is funded and _I don’t have to work on weapons_.”

“Please, Tony!  My future happiness is at stake!  Do you want me to end up old and bitter like Dad?  Because that’s what will happen.  I’ll miss my chance with Marguerite, she’ll never speak to me again, and I’ll pine away for the rest of time.  I’m begging you, brother mine, save me from this terrible fate!”

“Oh, god damnit.  Fine.  But this is the one and only time.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.  I’ll make it up to you.  You won’t regret it.”

Which were, of course, the proverbial famous last words.

 

~.~.~

 

Walter Stark, Wally to just about everybody, almost lost his little brother in Afghanistan.  Once Walter learned about Tony’s kidnapping, that the convoy had been attacked with _Stark weapons_ , nothing could stand in his way.  He called in every favor he had with politicians and generals alike to keep the search for Tony going.  He even traded on their father Howard Stark’s reputation a few times, despite how much he hated it.  The Stark name carried a lot of weight with a lot of important people.

At the same time, he tore through his company, determined to find whoever had sold Stark weapons, weapons he’d helped design, to terrorists.  That the culprit turned out to be Obie, his father’s old friend and business partner, was a terrible blow.  It had been Obie, along with Edwin and Ana Jarvis, who had comforted two young boys when their mother had left after an ugly divorce, and then two young men when their father passed away from cancer and left them heirs to an empire far too young.  That Obie had intended for _Walter_ to be the one in that convoy, that Obie had wanted him _dead_ , only increased his guilt and horror.  Walter felt no remorse turning Obie, his godfather, over to the authorities.

When Tony was finally found three months later, the smoking ruin of a Ten Rings camp behind him, Walter almost cried with relief.  He bribed, browbeat, and begged until he finally found himself in the medical center at a military base in Kabul.  When he finally saw his brother, worn and tired but alive, he couldn’t help but rush into the room and pull Tony into a fierce hug.  Tony held on just as hard.

“Hey, Wally,” came Tony’s voice, a wavering whisper between them.

“Hey, Tony.”

“I’m not doing you a favor ever again.”

Walter laughed wetly.  “Yeah, that’s fair.”

“I’m never working on weapons, either.”

“Me and you both, Little Bro.”

Following a polite cough behind him, Walter finally let Tony go and turned to acknowledge the other occupants in the room.  One was a young airman Walter recognized as Tony’s old roommate from MIT, a Jim Rhodes if he remembered correctly, and someone who appeared to be a doctor.

“Okay, so what’s the damage?”

The damage was, apparently, dehydration, sun exposure, and, oh wait, shrapnel embedded in his little brother’s chest being kept from killing him by a miniaturized arc reactor using a palladium core.  Hopefully Marguerite would have some ideas on a replacement material because he wasn’t going get his brother back only to lose him to palladium poisoning.

The damage also turned out to be that his little brother came home and built a _flying suit of armor_.

 

~.~.~

 

Tony Stark had never been prominent in the public eye, always eclipsed by his older brother Walter Stark.  Even his kidnapping and rescue was only second page news compared to the revelations about Obadiah Stane’s double dealing and Walter’s announcement that Stark Industries would be pulling out of the weapons business.  When the mysterious Iron Man appeared on the scene as Walter’s bodyguard and one man answer to destroying the illegally sold Stark weapons, hardly anyone even thought about Tony Stark.


	2. Part I

As cliché as it sounded, Bucky met the love of his life for the first time on a crisp, sunny day in October. 

Twice.

That second statement would take some explaining.

 

~.~.~

 

Bucky arrived at Stark Industries almost an hour before his appointment.  He was nervous, and excited, and wanted to make a good impression on the people in charge of the advanced prosthetics clinical trial he’d been accepted into.  Today was the day of his final interviews, to dot all the I’s and cross all the T’s, and if all went well Bucky would be on his way to receiving a state-of-the-art prosthetic in place of the arm he lost on his last tour of duty.

When he approached the reception desk, however, he was told in no uncertain terms that he would have to wait in the lobby until the appropriate time.  Not that that was a hardship in any way. 

Bucky first stared in awe for ten minutes straight at the large arc reactor in the center of entrance area, glowing a brilliant blue and, according to the helpful informational plaque, powering the entirety of the building and several surrounding city blocks.  He then wandered, fascinated, through the various displays showing off the technical marvels Stark Industries had built.  Finally, making his way back to the reception desk, Bucky looked through the various promotional pictures hung along the walls.  Walter Stark featured prominently in many of the photos, of course, and there were even a few older ones of his father. 

One picture that stood out showed Walter surrounded by several men and women in white lab coats.   Walter was listening with an indulgent smile, more real than in any of the other pictures, as one of the scientists was caught mid gesture explaining something to Walter and the others.  The young man looked to be a few years younger than Bucky himself, with attractively messy brown hair and a disarming smile.  Bucky looked at the at the photo description beside the picture, curious, but there was only a short statement about Stark Industries as a leader in research and development.

Finally, it was time for Bucky’s interviews.  It was all very careful and deliberate.  Bucky had already met several times with the doctor who would perform the surgery, Dr. Helen Cho, so his meeting with her was straightforward, only asking Bucky if there were any additional questions or concerns about the procedure before signing off on Bucky’s participation in the trial.  The interview with the psychiatrist associated with the project, Dr. Rebbecca Kaplan, who Bucky had also met with several times before, was much the same.  Next came a meeting with representatives from Stark Industries who explained in detail the legal side of things, and left Bucky with a head full of legalese and a tall stack of non-disclosure agreements to read and sign.

By the time the finial interview rolled around Bucky was beginning to flag.  He was shown to an empty conference room where he sat down gratefully.  Several minutes later, the door was thrown open again and Bucky was startled to see the man he’d noticed in the picture in the lobby stride quickly through the door.

“Hello, hey, hi.  Sorry to keep you waiting.  Something came up just before I was about to come up here and my … assistant was a little quick on the draw with the fire extinguisher.  I’m the lead engineer SI’s advanced prosthetics program.  You’ve been approved for the clinical trials and have signed a large number of NDA’s so they’ll finally let me talk to you and show you what I have in mind for your arm.  Oh, and I’m Tony, by the way.”

The man, Tony, finally came to a stop across from Bucky and held out his hand, smiling.  His hair was wet and he was dressed more casually than anyone Bucky had seen yet at Stark Industries in a t-shirt and jeans, but if he’d had to rush cleaning up after a lab mishap involving a fire extinguisher, that probably made sense.  Bucky blinked a couple times at the rapid-fire delivery of the speech but stood up and shook Tony’s hand. 

“Hello, Tony,” Bucky said, mouth curling up in a grin.  “I’m James Barnes, but most people just call me Bucky.”

“Well, Bucky, have a seat and let’s get started.”  With a wave of his hand, hologram projections the likes of which Bucky had never seen coalesced into three dimensional images of several arm prototypes.

What followed was one of the most interesting three hours in Bucky’s life.  At first, Tony was so obviously trying to keep things at a level a layman could understand but kept rushing off to talk about technological details before catching himself.  Bucky finally put him out of his misery by mentioning his own mechanical engineering degree and then asking about the stress fatigue in the metal joints of the first proposed design.  Tony’s eyes lit up, mentioned a proposed solution using a special carbon fiber reinforced polymer, and the two of them were off.

Tony was brilliant, obviously if he was leading a project for Stark Industries at such a young age, but he was also kind, funny, and sarcastic.  In any other situation Bucky would have already asked for they guy’s number.  As it was, it would have put Tony in an extremely awkward position as the head of the program that Bucky was taking part in and the last thing Bucky wanted to do.  Maybe when Bucky’s part was over and before they went their separate ways Bucky would take a chance, but for now Bucky just enjoyed talking science and engineering with someone as smart as Tony.

At the end of their meeting, Tony escorted Bucky down the Tower’s lobby.  They were just saying their goodbyes when the large glass windows at the front of the building suddenly blew inwards.  In the chaos Bucky lost Tony quickly and found himself behind the reception desk with the receptionist he had spoken with earlier and several other Stark Industries employees.

A man in a flowing robe and a large, strangely shaped gun walked into the lobby. 

“I demand to see Walter Stark!  He will pay for his slight against me!”  He turned the odd gun to another set of windows.  There was a high-pitched whine and once again shattered glass.  Bucky really didn’t want to know what would happen if it was turned onto any of the people currently cowering in the lobby.

“Oh, good grief,” said one of the employees next to Bucky, “is that _Fred_?”

“Damn it, it is,” said another.  “What is the idiot up to now?  He worked in accounting before he was fired.”

Wherever _Fred_ worked before he was fired, he certainly packed a wallop now. 

It also seemed that _Fred_ had heard the brief exchange.

“Roberta!  I can hear you!  Show yourself, you foul cur!” he said, striding towards the reception desk.

Bucky tried to stop her, but Roberta, apparently the employee next to him, stood up.

“What are you doing, Fred?  And what the hell are you wearing?  Whatever, you know SI had every right to fire you.”

“I was wronged!  Such a harsh punishment for such a minor infraction was unreasonable!”

“You stole $7,000 worth of office supplies!  $7,000 worth of pens and post-it notes.  The only reason Mr. Stark fired you personally was because he didn’t think that was _possible_!”

Face twisting into a snarl, Fred raised his gun.  Even down an arm, there was no way Bucky was going to sit by and allow that to happen.  He pulled Roberta back down behind the reception desk just before the gun went off, showering them with more shards when the blast hit the glass paneling behind them.

Fred stormed around the reception desk, intent on his target.  With nowhere left to run, Bucky put himself between Fred and the employees and glared when the gun was pointed at him.  The gun whined and Bucky was sure this was it when something in bright red and gold was suddenly in front of him. 

Iron Man, his mind supplied, just as the blast hit. 

Iron Man stumbled back slightly, but otherwise was unharmed.  Fred seemed so shocked, he didn’t even react when Iron Man tore the glass-destroying gun from his hands.  He didn’t begin to protest until security was suddenly there to take him into custody.

Once Fred and the gun were secured, Iron Man turned back to Bucky who had been helping up the employees he had sheltered.

“Are you okay?” came the synthesized voice.  “That was a very brave thing you did.”

Bucky had to try very hard not to gape.  “Oh, uh, sure thing.  No problem.”   He almost face-palmed at how lame he sounded.

Iron Man merely nodded.  “You and the others should be checked by the medical staff.  If you will follow me …”

“Sure.  No, wait.  I was with someone when the first blast hit, but I don’t see him now.  Tony?  A little short, brown hair, talks a lot?”

Iron Man’s head cocked to the side.  “Are you talking about Tony Stark?  I wouldn’t call him short …”

It just seemed to be the day full of face-palm moments for Bucky.  “Uh, yes.  Tony Stark.  Who I’ve been talking to for hours and whose name I definitely knew.  Yes.”

Somehow Iron Man was able to convey amusement even through a synthesizer.  “I made sure he was somewhere safe.  I’ll let him know you asked about him, Tony Stark.”

“Great,” Bucky said weakly. 

Iron Man inclined his head.  “Now, if you all will follow me to the medical staff …”

Bucky and the others nodded.

 

~.~.~

 

And that was how Bucky met the love of his life for the first time.  Twice.


	3. Part II

Bucky Barnes was a menace and Walter’s advice to Tony to ‘just jump the guy, jeez, I can’t handle listening to you rhapsodize about this guy’s everything every time he comes by’ was of no help at all.  It was tempting, but it was also unethical and possibly illegal and, most importantly, would probably make Bucky uncomfortable when he had to turn Tony down flat.

Because Bucky was way out of his league.  He was attractive, and funny, and cool, and understood what Tony was talking about when he mentioned the shear modulus of different alloys.  He was perfect. 

And Tony was just a dork.

A genius dork.  But still, a dork.

For crying out loud, he’d showed up to their meeting in jeans and a t-shirt and then talked the poor guy’s ear off for nearly _three hours_ the first time they’d met.  He’d tried to be good, had tried to keep from running off on tangents most people wouldn’t understand or be interested in, but then Bucky had asked a relevant question and Tony. Just. Couldn’t. Stop. 

At least Bucky had seemed to enjoy himself anyway.  He’d even lingered a bit when they were saying goodbye in the lobby which had given Tony a bit of hope he might stand a chance after the whole program was over. 

And then Fred had had his rather impressive temper tantrum.

Tony had slipped away immediately to suit up in the Iron Man armor and returned just in time to see Bucky tackle Roberta and then put himself between Fred’s hyperfrequency ray gun and the SI employees he’d been taking shelter with.

Tony had been able to get in front of Bucky in time, luckily.  After Fred was taken into custody and the hyperfrequency ray gun confiscated, Tony had been a little afraid Bucky would run for the hills and never darken Stark Tower’s doorstep again.  Bucky had seemed more impressed at meeting Iron Man and worried about Tony’s safety than making an escape, though.

So maybe not all was lost.

And maybe one day, when Bucky seemed to be having an especially hard time with the physical therapy involved after the surgery to attach his prosthetic arm, Iron Man just _happened_ to be in the lobby when Bucky was leaving and just _happened_ to remember Bucky from that one time with the ray gun.  And that seemed to brighten Bucky’s day. 

And maybe Iron Man kept _happening_ to show up at the end of the especially frustrating days.  It made Bucky smile, even if it made Tony a little jealous of his alter ego.  But even he could admit Iron Man was much cooler than plain old Tony.

 

~.~.~

 

Eventually, though, Tony had more problems to worry about than Bucky Barnes and the occasional villain trying something in New York.  A new vigilante had shown up who seemed to have decided to tag along whenever Iron Man went out to save the city.

Now Tony might have taken offense that someone thought Iron Man couldn’t do his job, but the new guy was actually … helpful.  Some sort of incredible marksman, the new vigilante had taken to shooting bad guys trying to sneak up on Iron Man, either on the ground or in the air.  He also had a knack for finding weak spots in enemies of the robot or genetically-modified animal persuasion and, Tony’s favorite, tended shoot the villain-of-the-day somewhere non-vital right when the villain was really getting on a roll with their monologuing and starting to endanger civilians.    

All-in-all, he seemed okay to Tony. 

He was a pain to try to talk to, though.  He kept slipping away whenever Iron Man got too close.  The only thing Tony could tell about the vigilante was that he was a broad-shouldered man dressed head to toe in black and was wearing some type of mask. 

That was, until the vigilante ended up saving plain old _Tony_. 

It happened when Tony was kidnapped _yet again_.  He was getting _tired_ of this.  But there he was, lying on his side in the back of a suspiciously clean delivery van, hands tied behind his back and gagged, contemplating how he was going to get out of this mess _this_ time, when there was a popping sound and the van swerved suddenly.  Another popping sound and this time the van came to a complete stop.

There was shouting from the front of the van and the one lookout who was stationed in the back with Tony was looking increasingly nervous.  The shouting turned to yelling, and then to silence, and then the back door was _ripped off its hinges_.

And there in the gaping opening was Tony’s vigilante.  Just how strong was this guy?

The nervous lookout immediately raised his hands in surrender.  It was hard to tell with the mask, but Tony had the impression the vigilante just rolled his eyes.

“Out,” the vigilante ordered, voice distorted by a modulator, and the lookout scrambled to do as he was told.  When he was well away, the masked man made quick work of Tony’s bindings.

“You okay?” the vigilante asked, rubbing feeling back into Tony’s arms in a surprisingly tender gesture.

“Uh, I think so?  Thank you,” Tony answered.

The vigilante nodded and paused as if he was about to say more, but then they both heard the sirens in the distance. 

“Wait!” Tony shouted, making a grab for the vigilante’s hand as the man turned to leave but realizing he had no idea what to say when the vigilante turned back to him.

“Uh, Iron Man says you keep ditching him after battle.  Maybe talk to him?”

The vigilante tilted his head as if thinking, before nodding again.  “Okay.”

Then he was gone.


	4. Part III

Bucky was in so much trouble.

Just, an exceptional amount of trouble.

It wasn’t enough to have an inordinately large crush on Tony Stark.  That was bad enough, but at least Bucky’s part in the SI advanced prosthetics clinical trials was coming to an end so it would no longer be an _inappropriate_ crush on the head of the program.

Everything else being equal, the crush might even have been a _good_ thing.  The more time Bucky spent with Tony, the more he enjoyed the other man’s company.  Bucky was even pretty sure the interest was mutual, though everything had been kept strictly professional.

So no, the problem had nothing to do with Tony.  The problem was completely with Bucky and the two rather important secrets he was keeping.

The first, and ironically the one he thought Tony would the least trouble with, was the … _extracurricular_ activity he’d engaged in since receiving his prosthetic arm.  See, the thing was strong.  Like, super strong.  Tony had been embarrassed by how strong he had made that arm.  He’d joked about accidentally turning Bucky into a superhero and offered to adjust the design to bring it more in line with the strength of his flesh arm. 

Bucky had politely declined, making some comment about never having a problem with a pickle jar ever again, but the truth was the superhero comment stuck with him.  He’d spent so long in the army that it felt wrong to no longer be in the thick of things.  And, well, Tony had inadvertently given him the chance to help and protect people again.  Eventually he’d bought a few discrete purchases online, suited up in a black outfit and a mask that distorted his voice, and the city had a new vigilante. 

And this is where the second secret came in.  Because Bucky might have gone the more traditional route, maybe rejoined the army, or any of a dozen other sane options he had available to him.  But then he met Iron Man a second time, and a third, and then it just kept happening.  He actually suspected Tony of orchestrating those meetings because they always happened when Tony had known it was one of Bucky’s more frustrating days.  And the meetings did make him feel better because there was no way he was turning down talking to _Iron Man_.

But the more he spoke with the superhero, the more Bucky began to worry.  Because Iron Man was putting his life on the line, but it didn’t sound like Iron Man had any kind of backup.  That didn’t sit well with Bucky _at all_.  He took to keeping track of Iron Man’s battles.  And the more he watched and the better he got to know Iron Man, the more the idea began to percolate in the back of his head that maybe _Bucky_ could be Iron Man’s back up.  It wasn’t until Bucky found himself in his ‘uniform’ taking out latest villain’s goons who had tried to ambush Iron Man during a fight that he realized … you didn’t turn to vigilantism for someone you thought of as ‘just a friend’.

Now Bucky was about to have his last official meeting with Tony, and he needed to decide what he was going to do.  Because while he thought Tony might be okay with Bucky going out and saving people in a less than official capacity, he was rather doubtful Tony would look kindly on dating someone who also had feelings for someone else.

But Bucky had to try.  Because while Iron Man was courageous, and passionate, and exciting, and held a place in Bucky’s heart, it was still sweet, brilliant, wonderful _Tony_ that Bucky could see holding the lion’s share.

So when the meeting drew to a close and Bucky was officially ‘free’, he took a deep breath, screwed up his courage, and went for it.

“Tony, before I leave I wanted to let you know … I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you these past few months.  I would like to take you out for a coffee sometime.  As a date?“ 

Tony’s eyes went comically wide .  “Really?” Tony asked before his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.  “I mean, yes.  Yes, we should definitely do that.  But, uh, there are some things I should probably tell you first-“

“Me, too, actually.  I think … would you mind if I start?”

Tony bit his lip nervously, which was all kinds of distracting for Bucky, then nodded.

“Okay,” Bucky said, rubbing his hands nervously on his pants.  “First thing.  So, you remember that guy who saved you from the last kidnapping attempt?”

“Yes.  I … definitely remember him,” Tony said, face turning pinker.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair.  No use beating around the bush.  “Well, that was me.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, then after a few moments a beatific smile graced his face and he let out a huge sigh.  “Oh, thank god, that was you.”

Bucky blinked.  “Okay, I didn’t expect that to go over quite _that_ well.”

“It’s not important anymore, I’ll explain in a minute.  Was there something else?”

“Um, yes,” Bucky replied, shifting in his chair.  “If we’re going to start dating, I think you should know … I also feelings have feelings for Iron Man.” 

Tony groaned and covered his face with his hands.  “Oh, my god.”

“Tony, I swear,” Bucky hurried to explain, “if we start dating, you’ll be it for me.  You don’t have to worry about me sneaking around with someone else.  And really, Iron Man is far too honorable for that, anyway.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Tony choked out.  Bucky could see the other man’s shoulders shaking.  Oh, fuck, he’d made Tony cry.

“Tony, I’m so sorry.  I just wanted to be honest with-”

“Stop.  Please, stop.”  Tony dropped his hands, and Bucky realized Tony wasn’t crying, he was _laughing_.  “We are such idiots.”

“What?”

“Just, stay there.  I need to show you something.”  Tony then picked up the briefcase Bucky had noticed he always carried with him and placed it on the table.  “Now watch.”

Suddenly the briefcase sprung open by itself and red and gold armor began to assemble around Tony.  Not twenty seconds later, Iron Man was standing in front of him.

A lot of things suddenly slotted into place in Bucky’s mind.  “Tony, you’re Iron Man.” 

The face plate on the armor slid open to show Tony’s grinning face.  “Yep.”

Bucky blinked, then he started grinning himself as he stood up.  “So you’re saying I’ve had two separate crushes on the same person this entire time.”

“And I’ve been feeling guilty for thinking my vigilante was all kinds of hot while I was still pining for you.”  Tony nodded, holding his arms out wide. 

“Your vigilante, huh?”  Bucky said with a playful smirk, stalking around to stop in front of Tony.

Tony suddenly turned shy again, biting his lip and looking at Bucky hopefully.

“I think I can live with that.”  He leaned in and brushed a brief kiss to Tony’s lips.  “So, coffee?”

Tony gave a pleased laugh and stepped back to let the Iron Man armor disassemble.  “Coffee sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony Stark prompt: Winteriron, identity porn, pre-relationship. Tony is in love with Bucky but feels bad for also being in love with the Winter Soldier. When he meets with Bucky to tell him all of this, Bucky stops him before he can tell him anything and says he's got to admit something - he really is in love with Tony, but he's also in love with Iron Man and feels it would be unfair to Tony not to tell him if they were going to try dating.
> 
> I don't post often, but I can be found here on [Tumblr](http://arboreal-elm-ash-oak.tumblr.com/).


End file.
